bringing the law to Halkeginia
by justaguy221
Summary: when a young lawbringer is summoned into a world where war is a exception rather then a rule, how will a man whose nature is based around it adapt to this peaceful land
1. Chapter 1

It was a night like any other for Cacistus Allectus. The iron legion Having recently retaken the citadel gate from the accursed chosen had to begin to lay the ground work for pushing further into the samurai's territory, and so he was sent by his order to attempt to bring order to the nomadic tribes that dot the land, lest we have a bunch of chosen's agents hit us with our back turned.

Cacistus was one of the youngest in the order at the young age of twenty-three was given charge of this task, they had seen talent in the young lawbringer even before he entered into the order after he successfully defeated a warlord in a duel and so after the battle he was given the offer to join the order, feeling this was the best way to aid his legion he took the offer. He was whisked away outside the warzone of ashfeld and too the orders hidden temple where he began his training at the age of nineteen

But that was four years ago, and he now had his own expedition of knights at his disposal. Cacistus felt prideful as the several month-long campaigns to prep the lands for conquest had gone well, losing only a few of those under his command was certainly a feat in this day and age, too say that he was prideful would be an understatement, his masters had put him in charge of an expedition as a test of sorts, too see if he would crack under the pressure of command but when they hear of his feat he will surly advance further into the order.

"Sir, the citadel is about to come into view." That brought Cacistus back into reality, as he shook his thoughts he turned to the peace keeper that the voice belonged to. Opsia, although Cacistus was leader of the expedition, Opsia and her group of peacekeepers acted on their own, putting down resistances before they start.

"Thank you Opsia." Cacistus replied hiding his disgust. He never liked peacekeepers he knew why the legion needed them but the idea that the legion was that fractured in the homeland was concerning to him, he grew up being told tales of the steel resolve of the legion, fighting united to banish the chosen and warborn from their birthright. Cacistus always loved the tales his mother told him but soon after joining the order he found out first hand just how fractured the legion was, petty nobles vying for the king's favor trampling on their subjects and soldiers for glory and honor.

He griped his poleaxe tighter as he remembered how many legions were thrown at the chosen to try a liberate citadel. Thousands of husbands and sons died all so that some noble could snuggle up to the king.

"Dear god" Cacistus was pulled from his anger by one of his brother's gasp. Gazing forward Cacistus saw what he was looking at. The citadel gate was under attack. Looking towards the water down below, he could just barely see the outline of the warborns long ship's.

"Vikings" Cacistus muttered to himself. He turned to his soldiers too address them, they all looked exhausted from the expedition, but he knew that if they lost the citadel all their progress in the wilds will have been for naught. "I know you are all tired from the march, but in our absence, the warborn thought themselves smart by attacking us while we were away. But today is not the day the citadel falls, for if it does all of our effort and sacrifices will have been for naught. So, I ask all of you, will you let your fallen brothers die for nothing, or will you fight for the future of the iron legion."

The soldiers began to yell before running forward. As Cacistus running to catch up with his reinvigorated troops he saw his soldiers beginning to engage the warborn. Cacistus chuckled to himself as he saw some of the more surprised expressions on the warborn's faces, they had not been expecting to be flanked by a returning group of knights.

While charging the lawbringers gaze caught the sight of a Valkyrie heading to the dome, chasing after her he quickly climbed up the stairs and up the ramp leading to the dome's main room. Having noticed me she began but his pole axe was faster, stabbing her in the gut Cacistus began to push her towards the fire place in the center of the dome, knocking her into the center structure he unhooks his spear and begins to a large swing to her right.

The Valkyrie was fast enough to raise her shield parrying the wide swing with ease; knocking the lawbringer to the side she stabs her spear into the left side of his armor, it didn't pierce the armor but the force behind it was enough to stagger the armor-clad man. Attempting to keep pushing her advantage she tries to sweep his legs in order to throw him to the ground, he had fought enough valkyries dodged backwards to avoid it before charging forward using the staff of his poleaxe to shove the valkyrie back into the fire place before he brought his poleaxe down on her.

The sound of her collarbones breaking and her pained gasp was a sign that he had won the battle; he quickly pulled the poleaxe out of her collar before bringing it back. stabbing her in the stomach he began to lift the dying fighter until the pole was completely straight in the air, gazing up at the fighter, he saw the life begin to drain from her eyes as they began to glaze over. Satisfied knowing that she wouldn't be getting up he swiftly kicked the bottom of the pole freeing it from its purchase in the broken warborn.

With a loud thump the body landed, breathing heavily the lawbringer made his way to the balcony of the tower to gaze over the battle. He could see the central court yard where a mace-wealding conqueror was fighting a high lander claymore in hand, with the fight ever so slightly in the conqueror's favor.

A large bang caught the attention of the lawbringer. As he turned towards the sound he saw it. A giant battering ram was beating down on the citadel's gate, on top of that it looked like every other iron legion battering ram save for the shields nailed to the side. 'Barbarians stealing from us so they can more easily sack our cities' He thought to himself

Turning away from the battle he saw a young warborn captian trying to sneak up on him. As he readied his pole axe the apprentice charged holding his two-handed sword. The lawbringer only sighed bringing the bottom of his poleaxe up breaking his stance, the lawbringer brought his hand and clasped the young man's neck before tossing him backwards and off the balcony to his death.

'Captains, always too eager to prove themselves.' He thought before returning his gaze the battle field, he saw what remained of his force trying as hard as they could to stall the main warborn force to give the iron legion time to get their soldiers onto the field, he was proud that his soldiers could still fight after such a long expedition, but it saddens him that most of them wouldn't be able to see their families again. 'their sacrifices will be remembered' he reminded himself.

His gaze wondered over towards the soldier's armory, only to see the horrifying scene of a legendary raider decapitate a fellow lawbringer. This shocked Cacistus, the order didn't send that many of their men this far east, and the ones that were here he knew by name, which one was it he wondered. Without even realizing it his body was already in motion sliding down the ladder.

Knowing he couldn't get past the wall of iron legion troops, he ran through the warborn's wandering foot soldiers. Heading towards the ruins of a tower also connects to the armory via a bridge. The bridge however was being guarded by three foot soldiers all stacked up next to each other. Cacistus quickly cleaved the soldiers blocking his way causing them to fall off the bridge and into the chasm below.

Rushing over the armor the lawbringer was met with a grizzly site, the six-foot-eight monster of a man was standing in the middle of the broken bodies of his allies and enemies, among the dead was Opsia and her peacekeepers and that nameless lawbringer. The warborn seemed to have noticed his presence as he began to turn around shifting his two-handed axe over to his left hand as he turned. The lawbringer got a good look at the man's body, he was lightly armored his chest was only covered by two strips of leather that formed an x on his chest, his once pink skin was now slick with the blood of his enemies.

Before Cacistus could finish his exmination of his enemy the raider roared before charging. The lawbringer quickly brought up his pole axe to defend against the raiders attack, the raider leapt into the air bashing the lawbringer's helmet with the handle of his axe dazing him, catching a glimpse of the raiders next attack Cacistus parried the large swing to his right side. Using his momentum, the lawbringer stabbed the spear in the raider before shoving him further into the armory and away from the cliff face.

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers" this caused Cacistus's concentration to falter, this allowed the raider to grab his pole axe and head but the lawbringer away. The lawbringer shook his head trying reorient himself only to see a large man baring down on him with an overhead swing of his large axe, dodging to his right, the armored clad man gave a swift strike to the large man's abdomen, the raider grunted as a result but the assault of his axe didn't slow, seeing an opportunity he parried the large man's overhead swing and attempted a counter attack.

"following my fate, summon a familiar" the voice threw off his aim causing him to miss the heart. Too his surprise the raider looked confused for a second, before his instincts took over. Before the lawbringer could retrieve his pole axe from the man's chest, the raider broke the lawbringers stance before picking him up and carrying him.

He was tossed down only to be blinded by the sun. As he re-centered his gaze on the raider his axe was already being swung at him, Cacistus quickly rolled to the right to avoid being killed, as he recoved he found his pole axe near him, grabbing it he quickly blocked the next attack of the raider. Seeing an opening he flipped his pole axe shouting. "Nōn superstites!" He slid the axe under the raider before flipping him on to his back. The raider was recovering when the pole axe came down, digging into his torso with the sickening sound of bones being crushed. The lawbringer gave no quarter however yanking the pole axe free, he walked up to the raider as he stumbled forward, planting his pole axe in the ground the lawbringer brought both his armored clad and planted them on the warborn's neck. The lawbringer began to raise the raider into the air crushing his windpipe all the while, the raiders body went limp as the sound of his neck being broken was heard. he tossed his enemy to the ground retreving his axe afterwards.

Panting the lawbringer removed his helmet began to look over himself, 'armor's not pireced, not bleeding, concussion maybe. I best go clean my armor before it dries in the sun.' Cacistus thought for a minute, 'wait it was night time just a moment ago' he turned and gazed at his surrounding, the citadel was replaced with a large stone tower, the courtyard full of soldiers, was now full of teens with odd hair colors, all of the ones that weren't throwing up were staring at him. 'just where am I'.

 _ **Line break**_

It had been a long night for Louise de La Vallière the sixteen-year-old third daughter of Karin de La Vallière otherwise known as the Heavy wind, being daughter one of the most powerful mages in all of Halkeginia, she had a lot to live up to, but each and every one of her spells always end the same way, explosions, so she tried harder and harder spending more and more time studying in her room. This turned her into a genius of theory but no matter how hard she studied and trained she always got an explosion.

at first people attempted were sympathetic to her, but pride in her bloodline caused her to believe that she could fix this on her own she pushed everyone way. Taking the hint, everyone backed away from her leaving her alone and she was content for a time working hard attempting spells, but that changed when a daughter from her family's rival showed up, Kirche Zerbst. She had shown up a few months into the first year and wasted no time turning a majority of the class against Louise.

So now Louise was set against most of the class who had taken to calling her zero, this hurt in more than one area for Louise as she was *ahem* lacking in certain areas, but Zerbst never relented in her torment of her, neither did anyone else, she was the joke of the school that people ether found funny or were indifferent too including the teachers.

But right now, Louise lay awake in her room, praying to the founder Brimir that she would summon a powerful familiar, that she wouldn't be pulled from her school and married off to the noble with the biggest pockets. But most of all she hoped that it wouldn't end in an explosion.

After a few more minutes she steeled herself 'I'm a Vallière, third daughter of the heavy wind, a familiar summoning ritual has no element, I just need to focus and remember what I studied' she told herself. She took deep breath before attempting to fall asleep again. Louise slept peacefully for the rest of the night

 _ **Line break**_

* **KNOCK*** * **KNOCK*** * **KNOCK***

"Mmf" Louise slowly stirred awake at the banging from her door

* **KNOCK*** * **KNOCK*** * **KNOCK***

Louise began to rub her eyes as she slowly made her way to her door yawning on the way there. Upon reaching the door she slowly opens it to reveal a tall tanned woman wearing the academies uniform, a black skirt with matching clock and white blouse. "Zerbst, too what do I owe the displeasure." Louise says a scowl plastering her face.

Kirche only chuckled before answering, "just making sure my favorite fireworks display is ready for her big finally." She says with a wide smile

Louise's scowl grew into a face of anger "just you wait Zerbst I will summon a powerful familiar, one that will tower over whatever a skank like you could summon." Her face changed once again to one of pride.

Kerchi's smirk grew on her face at Louise's outburst "you know that's what I like about you Zero, you always get so prideful in the face of an insult," Louise seemed to have taken this a complement "but your missing one key thing, you have to actually be at the summoning ceremony to summon a familiar."

Louise's face turned to terror "what!" She said before running over to the window. Peering out she saw the courtyard where all of her classmates, as panic set in she rushed back over to the door to close it.

"huh, Zer-" was all Kerchi could get it before the door was slammed. Louise quickly jumped to the dresser and fished out one of her uniforms. Quickly she swapped her nightgown for her uniform before rushing down the tower and out to the courtyard.

As she was running across the court yard she caught sight of Guiche summoning his familiar. "I Guiche de Gramont, call upon the five elements of the pentagram to bestow upon me a familiar that represents my control over the earth," the summoning circle begins to shine a blinding light as Guiche finishes his incantation. After a few moments the light fades reveling an earth mole sitting in the center of the circle. Guiche walked up to his new companion and finished the contract before walking away with his mole.

Continuing her walk towards the rest of her class she caught of glimpse of what everyone had summon, creatures of various sizes stood a alongside their masters, she even caught a glimpse of a dragon, this caused her to audibly gulp.

"Is that everyone" this broke Louise from her trance, turning she caught the source of the voice. Her bald professor Jean Colbert.

Before she could answer though a voice from the crowd answered for her. "the zero hasn't gone." The mention of zero had caused Louise to flinch, but she quickly recovered and began moving towards her teacher causing Colbert to jump in surprise, "Ah miss Vallière, when you didn't show up in class this morning I assumed you were sick." Louise turned her gaze down in shame at having missed the first part of class, Colbert quickly continued, "but no matter you're here now are you not. Please draw the circle and attempt to summon your familiar."

Louise did as she was told and began drawing the circle constantly reassuring herself that everything was going to be fine. It took a few good minutes to set everything up. Now standing at the bottom of the star Louise looked to Colbert for reassurance, which he gave in the form of a nod. With that Louise took a deep breath before chanting. "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar"

With her final words she saw what had frighten her for the past week, an explosion. Smoke quickly filled her vision as the sound went away. She was frozen in place, all her pride everything she work so hard to do, all for naught. She felt tears begin roll down her face, as the realization hit her.

"ARGHHH." A yell quickly broke her from her trance as her vision was no longer that of smoke, but of a large piece of metal. She felt something or someone grab her by her shoulder, pulling her out of the way. Glancing up she saw that it was Colbert that had pulled her out of the way of the metal, turning her gaze back to where she had just been she saw what it was that he had saved her from, two giant men, once clad in hard metal armor and one clad in leather, were fighting, the one with the leather armor had the advantage as the armored man was currently on the ground.

The class was stunned at the fight unfolding before their eyes. As the leather man brought his axe on the downed knight, the class believed that the fight had been won for the barbarian, but the knight quickly rolled out of the way before grasping an odd-looking weapon. The barbarian had not thought the knight could ready himself so fast as his next swing was parried, the knight shouted something in a foreign language. Before throwing the staff of his weapon between the barbarian's legs, before flipping him onto his back, but before the barbarian had time to recover the knight brought his "pole-axe?" Down on the barbarian digging into the collarbone bone with a sickening crunch, this caused the more Squeamish students to double over, losing their breakfast in the process. But what happened next shook everyone to the bone, the knight yanked his weapon from the barbarian's chest stabbing it on the ground as he walked up to the stunned man, placing both hands around the man's neck he began to choke him, putting more and more pressure on the neck till it snapped.

Louise looked on in horror as the knight tossed the limp body of his enemy to the ground, she felt sick, she wanted to puke at the sight but her stomach contained nothing, her legs began to tremble as she gazed at the broken body of the barbarian, she had summoned this monster in knight's armor. She began to become even more sick as she gazed at the man's armor that covered almost his entire body save for the legs.

Colbert tensed as the man brought his arms up, but his body soften as he finished bringing it up to his helmet to remove it. Removing his helmet showed that this giant had seen battle, the blue eyed bald man's face showed his experience, Colbert had seen this face before, it's the same face he sees when looking at his reflection, that of a man who had done unspeakable acts for his country.

The man moved his helmet to under his arm as he continued to gaze at his surroundings, but as his eyes met the dragon he tensed up dropping his helmet and raising his weapon, at this sight Colbert walked up and tried to reason with the bald man putting his body between him and the dragon. "qui es, et ubi sum ego?" Colbert was shocked, this man was speaking the language of the old empire of Romalia he quickly gazed back at Louise 'had she summon an ancient warrior of Romalia?' Breaking his thoughts Colbert quickly cast a translation spell. "qui es, where am i and why are you defending a dragon?"

Louise on the other hand felt another wave of nausea hit her as she gazed back at the body of the barbarian, the man her familiar had killed. 'or was he my familiar'. Louise's gaze drifted to her class mates, many of them where heading back to the school while Colbert "talked" with the knight, how he had been able to translate that language was beyond her. Her wondering gaze eventually made it to the sight of Tabitha helping Kirche as she tried to keep her last meal from coming up

Colbert called out to the guards, telling them to remove the body of the large barbarian before motioning the man to follow him, the knight paused for a second before following. Without even thinking she began to follow them as they entered the central tower.

Eventually the knight and Colbert made it into his lab, Louise had attempted to enter the room as her sense of curiosity got the better of her, but she found it locked. Louise waited for what seemed like hours, but as the lunch bell rang she decided to head down to the dining hall.

 _ **Line break**_

As Louise entered the dining hall her ears were assaulted the by the rumors being passed around about her summon. After grabbing her food, she sat near Guiche group of friends. "Guiche, you're in the zero's class what did she summon." One of the boys said leaning forward. Montmorency seemed to grimace at the mention of what Louise had summon.

Guiche gaze shifted towards his plate as he answered. "Louise summoned two people" this caused the people around him to gasp. "Two?" Guiche just nodded slowly "She summoned a barbarian wearing nothing but leather pants and shoulder pads and a knight in the biggest suit of armor I've ever seen welding what looked like a pole axe."

One of the girls at the table scoffed "Figures she would summon a commoner, but to summon two HA she really is a failure." Louise tensed at this, but Guiche quickly eased it. "I doubt that that knight was a commoner. He spoke ancient Romalian." This got more than a few surprised gasps "How do you know that Guiche?" Montmorency asked.

Guiche sighed. "When I was young my father told me all about the knights of the old empire and the battles they fought. I was infatuated with them and their tales of heroics, so I took time to learn the language so I could more easily read their texts and tales from the era." Guiche smiled slightly. "My father was ecstatic when he learned of my passion for the classics. Even paid for a tutor for me."

The group began to stare at Guiche. "what are you saying Guiche?" Montmorency said. "I'm saying that Louise may have summoned a knight from ancient Romania. Most likely during one of their campaigns to conquer Germania from the barbarians." Guiche answered. This caused everyone surrounding Guiche to go silent, Louise on the other hand was a stiff as a brick. Had she really summoned a warrior not only from a different location but through time.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Kirche slammed her hands on the table. "Louise, just what the hel did you summon!?" But before she could answer a kid from Guiche's group pipped up. "Guiche here thinks that Louise summoned an ancient Romalian knight, as for the barbarian, that was probably your ancestor." Kirche stared daggers at the kid before turning back to the young girl. "so, your telling me that you summoned an ancient knight of a dead empire as your familiar." Kirche pause for a moment before her gaze softens. "well, well, well zero, I'm impressed." She gave a smile as she walked away.

 _ **Line break**_

After lunch she returned to Colbert's lab to find the door was still locked, Louise took a deep breath before knocking on the door, she waited a few moments before raising her hand to knock again only for Colbert to pull the door away from her. "Ah Louise what good timing. I was about to go send someone to get you, please come in" Colbert said removing himself from the doorway

This wasn't the first time she had been to Colberts office, but today it seemed unusually messy today, she noted as she entered. As her gaze made its way around the room she finally saw the man she summoned, the knight sat in the center of the room near Colbert's desk his head was in his hands. As she got closer she noted maps and history books strung about on the desk.

As she got closer the knight seemed to notice her presence before raising from his chair to address her. "your professor has filled me in on my situation." He paused as he let a sigh escape his lips. "As much as I would like to leave and return to Ashfeld to defend my people, mister Colbert, after a long argument, convinced me I cannot return." He lowered himself onto one knee, "so until he finds a way to send me back, I Cacistus Allectus, pledge myself as your protector." Louise was surprised that he knew their language, but judging that Colbert was talking to him after she summoned him, he must have cast a translation spell.

Louise brought a hand to Cacistus's chin slowly tilting his head towards her, seeing his face up close she noted scars that adorned his face the tired look in his eyes, the one her mother had after coming home from war, she felt for him.

Louise began the contract "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the five elemental powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar" Slowly closing her eye's, she moved her face closer to his as she planted a kiss upon his lips, sealing the familiar contract. As she backed away she noted the confused look the knight had for all but a moment, before his serious demeanor returned.

Cacistus quickly rose to his full height and walked over to a table which held his helmet and quickly put it on. He turned back to Louise looking like he wanted to ask her something when he suddenly stopped, a pained grunt escaped his mouth as he franticly undid one of his gauntlets strap. As he pulled his right hand free a light began to fill the room as the familiar's runes burnt into his skin. As the runes finished their engraving the light died down. Cacistus pained grunts slowed down to heavy breathing as he watched his hand. And then he collapsed.

 _ **line break**_

nothing is set in stone for this fic, Cacistus may be a bit young so i might change it

this is my first chapter for the my first story on this site, and as such i am looking for criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

War, the thing everyone in Ashfeld knows, whether you're a child, man or women you knew war. It touched everyone. Small skirmishes were fought daily, very rarely were full blown battles fought, but when they were fought hundreds of people could have lost their lives and it was those battles that Cacistus remembered the most.

Cacistus was currently standing at the scene of one of his first expeditions as a lawbringer. His armor once black now stained red, his poleaxe beside him similarity stained. He found himself at the top of a set of stairs that led to the temples entrance, beside him stood his poleaxe that he stuck into the ground. They had started marched on the dawn empire's temple with a thousand-foot soldiers, currently less than two hundred remained. 'was this worth it' the young lawbringer thought to himself, he then chuckled to himself, 'I never had this doubt when I was but a foot soldier, so why now.' Hu turned to the rest of the soldiers currently pillaging and killing the people that lived at the temple.

Ever since he felled the warlord that had received god's gift, he began to doubt his masters all this war all this killing, for what. Any resources we find go straight into the war, so why fight.

His thoughts were broken when an exhausted Courier arrived. "Sir I bring a message from the order." He paused to catch his breath. "The order has requested your return, sir Allectus." He gave the courier a nod before grabbing his pole axe and beginning his long walk home.

As he left the temple the world around him seemed to dissolve.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

* * *

Cacistus slowly woke from his slumber to the sight of a unfamiliar celling, the glow of candle light telling me it was night time, glancing down at his body he realized he was no longer in his armor, only his brown laced shirt blue pants and brown socks. He also noted that his feet were hanging off the bed as this bed was a bit short for a man of his stature.

checking his right hand he realized that words were burnt into it. he thought nothing of it since he couldn't understand them.

stretching his arms before bringing himself up, he found himself in what looked like an infirmary. Twisting his body, he brought his feet to the floor, where he found another pair of boots, picking one up he brought it closer to his face reveling that it was his boot he arrived here with, the armor that adorned the boot was taken off.

Cacistus put booth boots on before trying to leave the room, only to be stopped by one of the nurses here, she explained that she was to tell his summoner when he awoke, he gowned at that before making his way back to his bed and sitting down.

A few minutes later his pink-haired summoner had entered the room by her side was the professor Colbert, remaining seated he greets them "Louise, Colbert" Cacistus says with a nod

"You had us worried there Cacistus, when you had told me of the battle you were in I had assumed you had succumbed to injuries unseen." Colbert had a smile while Louise looked surprised at the mention of a battle. 'had he not told her of our conversation?' Cacistus thought

"Yes, I would have died if not for my armor, which I would like to know where it is?" Cacistus asked his gaze now on Louise

"Ah, yes I had one of the servents clean it while you were unconscious, although that was some time ago, you might be able to go get it tonight." This seemed to please the knight, Colbert recentered the conversation. "Well, Louise here has wished to bring you back to her room, you won't be a good guardsman if you stayed here all day." Cacistus gaze shifted towards Louise who was studying him.

She jumped as Colbert tapped her on her back. "Oh yes, if you would sir Allectus could you follow me." With a nod the lawbringer began to follow the young girl as she brought him through the castle they were in. This castle was weird for the lawbringer, every castle built in Ashfeld were built millennia ago the war lords would only ever build on top of preexisting structures, but this was different, this castle seemed older, yet newer at the same time. Perhaps this is because they hadn't lost the ways to build them.

Before he Could finish his thoughts, Louise led them outside, the cold air brought back memories of peace and of war. Cacistus paused in the middle of the bridge to get a good look at the courtyard they were over. 'this is nothing like Ashfeld, the courtyard is clean, there's no mud where battles were fought, there's no fear in the child I know protect.' He turned his gaze back to Louise who had now noticed that he stopped, her face showed concern for him. Cacistus chuckled 'not as much fear as the children back home.' He took in one more view of the courtyard before they continued on.

They eventually made their way to the tower where Cacistus assumed his summoners dorms were. Upon entering they went up a flight of stairs to the third floor of the tower. Arriving at a door, his summoner began trying to fish out a key from her pocket, she began to open the door when. "Louise." She immediately flinched. Cacistus turned his gaze towards the source of the sounds. A tall tan woman, who was wearing the same black skirt white shirt uniform his summoner was wearing but the top few buttons were undone to expose her cleavage.

"Zerbst, what do you want" Louise said with a tired sigh. Seeing as how his master wasn't on the best terms with this new comer he shifted his body to cover Louise. Meanwhile Cacistus was distracted by a curious red lizard that was following her around, a flame on the end of his tail told him it was no ordinary lizard

Kirche leaned forward as if flaunting her chest out at Cacistus. "Oh, don't be like that Louise, I just wanted to see if the man in the armor was as big out of it as he was in." Kirche said in a sultry voice "By the way he shifted towards me, it seems that he is more interested in me."

Louise's gaze shifted up in a look of worry at her new familiar 'was kirchi right, did he already lose interest in her.'

"Warborn" Cacistus muttered under his breath. His gaze shifted back to Louise making sure before he did anything. "friend or foe?" Was all that he said

Kirche face quickly switched from sultry to panic recalling what the knight did to one of his foes. "Hmm" Louise brought two fingers up to her chin as she pondered. "Foe" she finally stated. this was all Kirche need as she ran back to her room, her lizard following her.

Taking a breath Louise finished opening the door and walking in. As Cacistus entered he took in the room, gazing to the left he saw what he assumed to be his summoners bed, across from them was an open window, but at the bottom of the bed was a pile of hay, as he turned to his summoner with a inquisitive look, she immediately flushed red. "I'msosorryithoughtiwasgoingtogetaanimalandnotaancientknightpleasedon'tbemad." She all but stumbled to blurt out

"This will do" he softly said, causing Louise to pause her rant.

"Huh" Louise seemed confused. This was knight of the old tales surly he wasn't used to sleeping on the floor.

"I've slept on much worse." He took a pause before shifting his gaze towards the young summoner. "Might you inform me of my duties now that I am your guardian?" He stood at attention.

Not wanting to push her luck with the knight she only gave him two instructions. "I need you only you wake me at dawn and to protect me." Which he gave a nod to

"Then may I take my leave summoner." This caused her to raise an eyebrow before he continued. "I only wish to retrieve my armor from the servants. If I am to protect you properly I need to be armed." His gaze never leaving her.

With a sigh she agreed. "You may sir Allectus. But if you could, could you bring down my clothes to be washed?" With a nod he grabbed the basket and left

The knight walked for some time before encountering another soul. It was a blonde boy confiding his love to a brunette. 'this is truly a different world' thinking with a smile. Walking closer with the intentions to get directions, the blond hair boy seemed to have notice the noise. "Servant, you best give me a good reason not to have old Osmond reevaluate your contract." The boy finally turned his head, turning pale as he realizes just who he accosted. "Sir Knight! Please forgive my folly I assumed you were but a servant."

Cacistus only chuckled, "It is not a problem, I only seek directions to the servant's quarters."

the young blond pointed the lawbringer in the directions, picking up where he left off, the knight went down another flight of stairs before eventually leaving the tower and into the courtyard. After several minutes walking in the open air, he finally arrived. A torch was set up as a servant was working on some clothes.

"EEP" the servant jumped as I set the clothes basket down, her gaze shifted to me, she held it for several minutes before I attempted brake her from her trance.

"I was asked to bring these to you." Even with these words she was still staring at me. "I was also told I could retrieve my armor and weapon." At my words she shook her head clearing her thoughts.

"Oh yes sir knight, if you follow me this way I can bring you your armor." She said with a nervous smile before picking up the basket I had set down and carrying it inside. She led me to a room that contained all my armor pieces all disassembled and drying with my pole axe on a wall nearby. "I was put in charge of cleaning your armor," she moves closer to the table containing my armor "But the head maid taught me how to clean it, I used oil to wash the plate solid pieces and your weapon, while used a sand wash for the chainmail." Cacistus moved closer to the armor before inspecting it

Picking up his helmet, he let his finger run over the several circular holes that adorned his helmet, still wishing to be back is Ashfeld.

Satisfied with how his armor was handled he turned to the maid "What is your name servant" he said in a neutral tone.

The servant seemed to become fearful, in a wavering voice she answered. "S-Siesta sir"

Cacistus gaze returned to the armor for a second before coming back to the maid. "then I must thank you." He paused for a second as the maid's fearful expression became one of confusion. "you have nary an idea how many times I gave my armor to be washed only for the servants attending to the task to dump it in water."

She seemed to gasp at that. "How could anyone treat such exquisite armor with such little respect." She said her hand now covering her mouth.

Cacistus only shook his head "it's easy not to care if it's not your own." The knight paused continuing to look over his armor. He eventually noticed a chest to the side of the table and began putting the armor inside "I have another request miss siesta. Could you carry my weapon to my summoners dorm for me?" With a nod the maid went over and grabbed my poleaxe, letting the weight rest on her shoulder. seeing that she was ready to go the lawbringer grabbed the chest and lifted it up.

The walk back to his summoners room was done in silence, the blond boy and brunet were long gone at this point. Upon entering the room Cacistus saw that his summoner was fast asleep cuddling one of her blankets. Moving quietly Cacistus and Siesta set down the chest and poleaxe by the windowsill. Giving her a nod, she'd bowed before leaving, trying to be as silent as possible.

Still not tired, Cacistus pulled the chest away from the window a bit before sitting down and began to gaze across the land.

 _ **LINE BREAK**_

* * *

Cacistus awoke some time later, he found that he had fallen asleep at the window. It was still night outside, but the orange glow of the sun soon to be coming over the horizon told him that it wouldn't be night much longer. Cacistus gaze turned to his young summoner who was still curled up cuddling her blanket. Cacistus still marveled at how peaceful this land is noting that people her age would most likely be preparing for that fateful age of sixteen where they would be drafted.

Knowing that the time to awake his summoner was slowly creeping up on him, he decided to dawn his armor, a task not that easy for two people let alone one. Spending half an hour putting on his armor. he proceeded to walk over to the bed, where his summoner laid dormant, much to the Lawbringers surprise

Giving her a slight shake, she seemed to stir awake, giving light hearted mumble as she tried to cling to sleep. "Young summoner, it is dawn." Cacistus Plainly stated. She continued to stir, but eventually she relented her sleep to the waking world. Her eye's slowly parted, but as she gazed around the room she jumped back in fear as she saw the nearly two-meter-tall man in steel armor.

Realizing it was just her familiar she calmed down just in time for her face to turn red. "You know you didn't need to wear your armor to wake me." The young girl said her face flushed.

"I must always be ready for an attack." His voice completely devoid of emotions. "now if you excuse me I will wait outside your door for you to be ready." He stated plainly before and turning leaving the girl in her room alone.

She quickly got ready and joined her guardian outside her room. As she left to go down to the dining hall he silently began to follow, she noticed heading through the halls of the tower that people actively avoided her, 'good.'

They eventually left the tower and began walking in the courtyard, it was still fairly early in the morning and the students haven't fully awaken yet leading to the courtyard being empty. "what is on the schedule today, summoner." Her guardian asked

"Today the second-year students get off to bond with their familiar. But I will most likely use it to study." She paused for a second "and can you stop calling me summoner, call me Louise."

"As you wish Louise."

They wordlessly made their way to the dining hall, Louise paused at the door thinking about something before continuing inside

Finding a seat with her back to a wall, she walked over and sat down, her guard moved behind her and stood legs apart holding his poleaxe to his left standing it straight up. Louise was confused. "Are you not going to sit and eat?"

Cacistus looked around before answering. "I shall eat while you study." The knight continued to stand behind her as more students entered the room.

Eventually breakfast started, servants began filtering out of the kitchen with treys full of food Cacistus caught a glimpse of Siesta as she brought food to their table, giving her nod of acknowledgment.

Across the hall a red head and blue haired friend were currently waiting to eat. The red head was currently glaring at the knight while the girl with blue hair was currently reading her book. "So, he cares about that maid but not me." She paused without even noticing she was playing with her hair. "You know he threatened me." The blue haired girl suddenly tensed.

"Really?" Upon seeing what he was capable of at the summoning she was imminently cautious of the man. But hearing that her friend was threatened by the man hit something close to her. Perhaps she would have to dispose of him, perhaps he was too home sick and decided to jump out of a tower. She wondered.

She seemed to scoff "yes Tabitha. I was making a pass at him and the only response I got from him was asking Louise if I was friend or foe." Tabitha just stared at the red head. Perhaps her plans for disposing of the knight were preemptive.

Breakfast was soon over the girl left for the library and guardsman left for the kitchen for food.

Quickly eating Cacistus quickly rejoined Louise in the library, again taking the stance he took in the dining hall.

After an hour of reading various books she grimaced. 'this is all old knowledge, I know what these books are trying to say but no matter how much knowledge I accrue I still can't understand my situation.' With a sigh she got up, believing that she needed air, Cacistus said nothing as he followed.

Entering the courtyard Cacistus saw several tables set up with chairs that students were using to drink he assumed to be tea while sitting with strange creatures that he could only assume were their familiars. A few were animals that Cacistus saw back in Ashefeld, dogs, cats, but some were odd to say the least, floating eyes, giant moles and fire salamanders. As Cacistus was lost in thought Louise found a table to sit down.

When Cacistus didn't sit Louise could only sigh. "Are all knights allergic to sitting in your country." The knight said nothing as he sat down, his pole axe resting to his right. Once seated Cacistus reached up to his helmet, the nobles that were once not paying attention began to stare as Cacistus pulled off his helmet. After the initial shock of finding out what the masked knight looked like, the students went back to their familiars.

Eventually a servant came over and asked Louise what she wanted, simply asking for tea she turned to the knight, who simply muttered water.

*slap* *slap* pulled from his thoughts by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, he turned towards the noise. It was that blond kid from last night who was getting slapped by a blond girl while the brunette watched 'odd you would think that his girlfriend would be standing up for him' "I can't believe you were trying to seduce a first year, is our marriage just a farce to you!?" The blond girl screamed at him 'ahh'

The blond boy was rubbing his red cheek. Before turning to the servant close by who Cacistus recognized as Siesta. "You maid, how dare you hurt the hearts of two feeble ladies." The two girls who were angry at him just looked confused. "To hurt a noble in such a way, I'll have you fired for this."

Siesta tensed at that. "Please sir Garmont, madam Katie was just looking for you." Pleading to the noble. Across from the confrontation Cacistus sighed before putting on his helmet and grabbed his pole axe.

As Cacistus walked over to the confrontation, the blond boy was too consumed with berating the servant to notice the giant armored clad man. "Siesta" Cacistus spoke a single word causing the blond boy to turn looking at the large metal man. "I have need to inform you that I may need you to clean my armor tonight." He paused letting his words sit with both of them. "as I feel that a battle maybe starting soon, and letting blood sit for too long is bad for rust." The blond boy seemed to catch the hint at these words and proceeded to back up away from Siesta.

Siesta looked up at the knight. "It should be no problem sir." Giving Cacistus a nod. Turning he saw that the blond boy returned to being berated by the two women he two timed.

Satisfied he turned and returned to his table, as he sat down Louise gave him a confused look. "Why did you defend that Maid." Louise asked

Taking off his helmet he took a sip of the water that had arrived in his absence "How my armor is made is a secret of the order I am a part of, the less people who touch it the better," he said before taking another sip of water

Louise looked satisfied for all but a second before an inquisitive look took her face over, "I heard you talk about this order, you were a part of but you never really talked about what it is."

"I am a part of an order of judges, where I come from, Ashfeld is a lawless land, and it is up to us Lawbringers to enforce the laws of the iron legion. We live by the law and we die from the law. Where ever were needed we go." He paused for a moment. "it doesn't matter the status ether, whether you are the lowest peasant or the highest noble, if you are acting indifferent to the law we come for you." Louise felt a chill run up her spine as her familiar said this.

'Ashfeld Could that be what ancient Romanian called the rest of Halkeginia' she wondered to herself. The day continued with her studying while her guardian stood close by.

 _ **LINEBREAK**_

* * *

A/N a bit smaller of a chapter this time, taking advice from halo is badass, I tried to comment more on the differences between helk and Ashfeld

Anyways next chapter should be count mott's estate. But I may go back and rewrite a bit of chapter one

to be honest writing slow stuff is hard for me, so as always let me know what you think.

 __ **LOOKING FOR BETA'S**


End file.
